Emotional Rollercoaster
by nannyrebby
Summary: Future Jacket: Let's see what destiny has planned for their lives...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

It had always been the same, hadn't it? Before the crash and after the crash. And nothing would change. Ever. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. This surgery had turned out to be more difficult than he thought, but he managed. He fixed. Like he had always done.

"Ok, that's it. Well done, guys." He stepped back from the table and started for the doors to finally get out. He needed some air. Desperately.

He got rid of his gloves, threw them in the trash and leaned against the basin, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked like crap. He hadn't slept much the last couple of nights and it was all because he still had these horrible dreams. Would they haunt him forever? Unfortunately, he imagined that they would.

He lowered his head and splashed some water to his face. It felt good, beyond good to be exact. He then grabbed some paper towels, dried his hands and walked out the door. He had been lucky to get this job. It wasn't as good as his job before the crash, but he was happy to be in another city where nothing reminded him of his other life. His life before the crash, actually. Who would have guessed that he would get a chance to start all over again. Twice?!

As he was walking down the corridor of the once again very crowded and noisy hospital in Uptown Manhattan, he was suddenly hit by something from behind. "Damn," he cursed and slowly turned around. What he saw wasn't exactly what he had imagined it to be. He looked down at a little girl with a baby buggy for her dolls, staring back at him with wide eyes.

"Sorry," she said, looking down embarrassed. "I didn't mean to hit you." She confessed, holding on tight to her baby buggy.

Jack slowly got down on his knees so that he was as tall as the girl and managed a smile. "Don't worry, this happens all the time." When she was finally looking at him again, the most beautiful blue eyes stared back at him relieved. He studied her carefully… blue eyes, blond hair and a lovely smile. She looked just like a miniature of someone he had known very well, very personally in the end. But he didn't want to go there now… "So tell me, why are you running around in a hospital with your baby buggy? Where are your parents?"

The girl's eyes widened and it seemed like she was more than happy that someone was finally paying attention to her. "Oh, my dad doesn't live with us. Mommy says he's very busy, but that he loves me very much." She beamed with joy, taking one of her dolls out of the miniature stroller and playing with its hair.

"And where is your mommy?" Jack asked.

The girl pointed to a door down the corridor. "In there… talking to a man. She said I must be a good girl because it's very important."

Jack looked at the closed door, then back at the girl. "In that case," he winked at the girl, "we won't tell your mommy anything about you running around the hospital, okay?"

The girl nodded and put the doll back in the stroller carefully. "This is Amy, Penelope and Lilly." She said, introducing Jack to her dolls.

"Hello girls," he smiled. "And what is your name?"

"I'm Zoe," she giggled.

"Nice to meet you Zoe, I'm Jack," he shook her little hand. "So, Zoe," he said while getting up again, "what do you say we get you a lollipop while we're waiting for your mom?"

"Yeah!!!!!" Zoe cheered, pulling him with her to the front desk. It seemed like she knew everything about getting lollipops in hospitals and where.

"Zoe?!?!?!?" Someone suddenly shouted and Zoe turned around quickly, letting go of Jack's hand.

"Mommy!" She cried, running into her mother's arms. "Mommy, Mommy, I want you to meet my new friend." She tried to pull her mother with her, but when she slowly got up again and met Jack's eyes, she froze.

"Hi Jack," she offered, looking down shyly and absent-mindly stroking her daughter's hair.

"Juliet." Jack breathed, not really believing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_What the hell is she doing here?_ Jack thought, unable to move or speak. She looked breath-taking, like she had looked back then. How long had it been? Six years? She surely had found herself a nice husband and it seemed like she had at least one child. A girl. Who looked so much like her mother. "What… what are you doing here?" He finally found his voice again, slowly heading towards her.

Juliet got down on one knee and spoke to her daughter. "Baby, why don't you go over there and wait for mommy. I'll be right there."

"Okay." Zoe nodded, then turned to Jack. "Bye Jack!" She grinned, took her stroller with all the dolls and went to the waiting area.

"Bye Zoe." Jack watched her, a smile crossing his face. "She's a great kid, Juliet. And she just looks like her mother." He added, looking at her intensely.

"Ahh… thanks Jack," Juliet laughed, playing nervously with her fingers, "she can also be a little monster from time to time. But I'm happy she behaves when we're somewhere else. I rather have a little monster at home than in public."

There was an awkward tension between them. They had left the island together, and had parted as friends. More than friends actually. They had been lovers, too. But Juliet knew that she would never have Jack's whole love because he would always have strong feelings for Kate. So, although she wanted to be with him, she decided to go her own way. She thought it was the best that way, for both of them. Now here she was… after all these years finally seeing him again. And oh gosh, did he look sexy or what? He looked tired, though, like he hadn't slept for ages.

"So, what leads you to New York?" Jack wanted to know, searching her eyes for answers.

"Work, to be honest. Although it was really hard to leave my sister in Miami, I wanted to get away from there. So when I got this job offer, I thought this would be perfect," she paused, "I didn't know you had left L.A. for New York…"

"Ah, well, same reason you left Miami. I tried to go back to normal in L.A., but it didn't work out for me. That was about four years ago…" He grinned, secretly enjoying her company. He had always enjoyed it, even with the glass between them. "So you applied for a job here?"

"Yeah." Juliet sighed. "Seems like we'll be seeing each other more often from now on."

"Seems so…" Jack responded, and there it was again. This awkward silence. But they didn't have to bear with it for long, when suddenly a little girl's voice interrupted them.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Zoe whined, pulling at her mother's skirt.

They both looked down at Zoe and when their eyes locked again, Jules was visibly a bit nervous. "Okay Sweetie…" she paused and got her keys out of her purse, "look Jack, it was nice talking to you again, but I gotta go."

"Yes, of course." Jack answered and bent down to Zoe. "Take care of your mom, Zoe, okay?"

Zoe already adored her new friend and beamed from one ear to the other. "Okay."

"See you," Juliet said when Jack was looking at her again.

"Bye." He answered, and when Zoe and Juliet left, Zoe turned around and waved at him. He smiled, waving back at her as well.

* * *

When Juliet put Zoe to bed that night, she kissed her baby girl on the forehead, as she always did, murmered _I love you_ and quietly left the room. She walked into the kitchen, poured herself a cup of coffee and went into the living-room. She sighed, why did **he** of all people have to live in New York? And why did he have to work at exactly the same hospital she applied for a job and got it in the end? She shook her head… this was crazy. She had been positive that they would never meet again. Of course she had tried to contact him after she had found out. She even went to L.A. to tell him personally. But when she had seen him with Kate, laughing and talking at a café, she had swallowed hard and turned around. No way would she tell him when he was happy with someone else. She didn't want him to live with her out of guilt. She wanted him to live with her and their daughter because he wanted to. Because he loved them and couldn't imagine living without them.

Juliet wiped away the tears which were running down her cheeks. She had managed so well. Had told her daughter the most fascinating stories about her father and why he couldn't be with them. And when she saw them today, so naturally talking and laughing with each other, she had felt like someone had punched a knife into her heart. She felt awful. Awful towards Jack and Zoe. How could she explain?

Thousands of thoughts crossed her mind that evening and around 2am she finally cried herself to sleep. Everything would work out just fine… right?!?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Monday morning had been coming so fast. Too fast for Juliet. On the one hand she was happy she got the job, on the other hand she kinda feared to see Jack there all the time. Although they worked in completely different fields, they certainly would see each other every now and then. But she would be tough, she would get through this. She had been stuck on an island for more than three years with people who treated her badly, especially Ben. She got through that, so she would certainly get through this, too. And somehow, deep down in her heart, she was also happy to see him again. He was her daughter's father, after all. If nothing else, she would love him forever for having given her the most precious person on the planet. With that thought, she took a deep breath and went into the building...

Jack's weekend had been a torture. These dreams still haunted him and he couldn't get rid of them, no matter how hard he tried to think about anything else. He hoped, now that Juliet was working at the same hospital, that being near her and seeing her from time to time would remind him of the positive and pleasant things instead of the ones he wanted to banish so bad. He had been up early this morning and already went to the hospital around 5am. No use in trying to go back to sleep if he was awake. He had just been finishing his third coffee when Juliet turned up around 8.

"Morning." Jack said, locking eyes with her for a second. She looked beautiful. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and she wore tight blue jeans and a red jacket.

"Good morning, Jack." She greeted him back, entering the kitchen and heading for the lockers.

"It's in the back. Second on the right." Jack stated, leaning against the doorframe casually, coffee in one hand.

Juliet looked back, grinning. "Thanks. So why are you here so early?"

Jack smiled, "Couldn't sleep. And, you're welcome."

Juliet hung her jacket in the locker and put her purse in it, too. Jack just stared. It was so good to see her, he silently admitted to himself. He was so lost in thoughts, however, that he didn't realize she had caught him checking her out.

She put her hands on her hips, clearing her throat. "You know, Jack, as much as I appreaciate men looking at me although I already gave birth to a child and am nearing 40, would you mind to excuse me for just a second? 'Cause I need to change."

Jack was shaken from his reverie, but he didn't look or feel guilty. Men were allowed to look, right? And she was certainly a woman who had a lot to offer. _That_, he knew. "Sure," he began, "I see you later." Having said that, he left the room with one big fat smile on his face.

* * *

With Zoe in preschool all day, Juliet could work from 8 to 5. Zoe was a smart little girl and Juliet was really proud of her daughter. Around 4:50, Juliet was heading for the kitchen to get her things. She was done with all the work and happy that she was able to leave punctually. With some copies her collegue had given her to read through at home, she went through the door between the kitchen and the room with all the lockers, accidently bumped into Jack and dropped the papers.

"Damn."/"Sorry." They said at the same time.

"Let me help you," Jack said. They both bent down and started picking up the sheets. "I'm really sorry, I didn't see you coming." He apologized, giving her his stack of paper.

"Well, I'm sorry, too. I was so keen on getting out here punctually, I was practically running." She giggled nervously, taking his stack of paper and together they rose slowly. Their faces were only inches apart and Jack searched her eyes. What exactly he was looking for he didn't know, but he felt there was something hidden behind those beautiful eyes.

"Do you have to pick up Zoe?" He breathed. Juliet only nodded. She pressed the sheets tightly to her chest, staring at Jack curiously. They were so near, she could feel his breath on her skin. When he slowly moved a bit forward, she simultaneously moved a bit backwards, but only met the doorframe. She was trapped and she couldn't move. Didn't want to move, actually. Jack looked at her lips and lifted his hand slowly, brushing his knuckles over her cheek. "I'm drawn to you, Juliet." He breathed, "after all these years, I'm still drawn to you." He whispered against her lips, not really touching them yet. "What is it about you? About us?" He now caressed her chin, slowly moving her hand to the back of her head.

Juliet closed her eyes and sighed deeply. His touch felt wonderful. She hadn't been with anyone since Zoe was born and that's why his innocent touch was sending shivers through her whole body. She yearned for his kiss. Desperately wanted to be kissed by him. Just one kiss. One innocent little kiss and then she was out of here.

His mouth was near her ear when he suddenly whispered. "I'm going to kiss you now, Jules." She opened her eyes again, looking at him. She loved when he called her Jules. "Do you want me to kiss you?" He asked tenderly. She nodded her head and their lips met instantly. He kissed her slowly at first, not rushing anything. She was all his, but when he took her face in both hands, sucking her lower lip passionately, all the copies were forgotten and fell to the ground once again while Juliet put her arms around Jack's neck, pulling him closer and kissing him back. Jack moved his hands from her face to her back, kissing her more demandingly now. When Juliet all of the sudden broke the kiss to catch her breath, she leaned her head against the doorframe. Jack was the first to speak again. "That was amazing." He stated, stepping back a bit, but completely satiesfied with their little encounter. When their eyes locked, however, he saw fear in her eyes.

"Look Jack, I… we shouldn't. This is crazy. I need to go." She bent down, picking up the sheets.

He didn't give up so easily, helping her once again to pick up the papers and trying to understand her sudden change in moods. "What are you afraid of, Jules?" He asked, stopping her by holding her at her wrist. "Why are you into this one second and backing out of it the next?"

Juliet stared at him. She wanted to tell him so badly. Tell him that they had a daughter together. But she couldn't. Not yet. "You wouldn't understand, Jack."

"Try me. Make me understand. I see it in your eyes that there's something wrong." He answered gently.

"Not now, Jack. Not here. I will tell you, I promise. But right now, I really need to get out of here." She stood up and he let go of her wrist. She headed to her locker, changed quickly and was gone.

All that was left was a stunned Jack who still stood in the door, staring into nowhere.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They were going to Central Park. Juliet and Zoe. It had become some kind of tradition for them to go there every Saturday afternoon. They loved the place because it was so huge and actually green in the middle of a usually grey, crowded and noisy city. Zoe loved to see the penguins and all the other animals in Central Park Zoo; Juliet however just enjoyed being with her daughter. Away from all the stress and problems which would bother her again soon enough.

"Okay Sweetie, let me see it." Juliet shouted through their apartment so Zoe could hear her. She had prepared a nice little lunch for both of them, had packed a blanket, too, so they could have a picnic. When Zoe entered the kitchen, Juliet looked up. "Yep, that's okay." She nodded, sticking a piece of carrot into her mouth. Normally Zoe chose her clothes on her own and most of the time they matched. But when Zoe had turned up ten minutes ago, wearing her soccer outfit and her favorite pink shoes, Juliet had to tell her to change again. "Ready to go?" Juliet asked while grabbing two apples and throwing them into her bag.

"Yep." Zoe answered, nodding her head. "Are we going to see the penguins again today, mommy?" The little girl wanted to know. How could she say NO to her daughter when she looked at her like that? Although everyone said Zoe looked exactly like her, Juliet saw the resemblance of Zoe and her father.

Jack. A shiver ran down her body and her pulse began to beat harder. She could still feel his mouth brushing against her earlobe, his fingers caressing her cheeks. She had completely enjoyed their kiss. Had wanted him to kiss her as badly as she had wanted to kiss him right back. And it had felt more than incredible. All these years she had yearned for his touch and now she had experienced it again. And she wanted more…

"Mommy? Are you okay?" Zoe asked, shaking Juliet out of her reverie.

"Yes… yes Baby, I'm okay. Let's go." She smiled, assuring her daughter everything was fine.

* * *

Central Park was crowded that day, but the two ladies didn't mind. They had found themselves a great little spot near a big tree where they could watch all the people passing by and enjoy their picnic. Juliet was lying on her stomach, looking through a magazine while Zoe was playing frisbee with two other kids she knew from preschool. They were laughing and enjoying themselves when suddenly Zoe spotted someone familiar.

"Mommy, look! It's Jack!" She shouted, running into the direction Jack was coming from. "Jack! Jaaaack!!!"

Juliet looked up, a little confused at first. Then she saw him, all sweaty and with earplugs, apparently jogging. When he slowed down and noticed Zoe, a smile crossed his face. It made Juliet smile, too and she suddenly felt a warm and comfortable feeling spreading through her whole body. Father and daughter, looking like they had known each other forever. When they were both walking up to her, Juliet closed her magazine and sat up.

"Hey!" Juliet said.

"Hey yourself!" Jack responded, "Do you mind if I join you?" He looked at her very closely. Ever since their little encounter on Monday he had been careful around her. The tension between them was still awkward somehow, but they were flirting every now and then. Here a little smile, there a witty remark. She kinda liked it…

"No, please, sit down." Juliet motioned for Jack to join her on the blanket and Zoe chose to sit right next to him. She had liked this man from the beginning.

"Do you want to play frisbee with me and my friends, Jack?" Zoe asked, looking at him curiously.

"Well…" Jack began, but Juliet cut him off.

"Zoe, why don't you let Jack relax a few minutes, honey. I'm sure he'll play with you later, right Jack?" Juliet said, looking at him expectantly.

Jack nodded, "Yes, Zoe, I'll play with you later. But only if your mom joins us." He added, grinning sheepishly.

"Yes! Mommy! Will you play with us? Pleeeeaaaassseee!" Zoe begged, jumping up from the blanket and waiting for her mother's answer.

Juliet glanced quickly at Jack, assuring him that we would pay for that later. "Yes Sweetie, I'll play with you." She smiled at her and Zoe threw her arms around her mother, kissing her cheek.

"YAY!" She cheered, and headed off to her friends again.

"You had to do that, didn't you?" Juliet grabbed an apple, looking at Jack closely.

"Come on, Jules, it's not like you've never played frisbee before, right?" He teased, remembering one time very clearly. "Or have you already forgotten the little games we used to play on the beach?" He grinned, obviously remembering only good things. "You and Hurley were actually a great team. But you two didn't stand a chance against Jin and me." He laughed, throwing his head back.

Juliet grabbed a napkin and threw it at him, "The teams were just plainly unfair! You two guys against Hurley and me… please." She started laughing out loud, too. "I remember one time, we were about to win… Hurley wanted to catch the frisbee and jumped into my direction. I was happy I did jump, too, otherwise I would've been…"

"Yeah, I remember that one!" Jack nodded, bursting out laughing and enjoying their conversation very much. "Ah well, not everything was so bad back then, I suppose…" He pointed out and when he was looking at her, their eyes locked. Juliet's heart beat faster and she saw her feelings reflected in his eyes. Their heads were slowly coming closer and Juliet licked her lips, looking at Jack's, then back into his eyes again. _We are going to kiss again!_ She silently cried of joy. She was so nervous, how did he do that? She felt like a teenager again. Not that she had kissed a lot when she was thirteen, she had always been a wallflower back then. But with the years the boys eventually came along and she had experienced her first kisses, touches and all the like. When their heads were still coming closer and closer, Jack broke the silence. "I've been thinking…" He whispered, bending his head slowly and never breaking eye contact with her. "What would you say…," he paused, "about dinner tonight?"

Juliet was about to answer when Zoe was suddenly running up to them. "Mom! Jack! Come on, already!"

Jack and Juliet came apart immediately, cleared their throats and both looked at Zoe. Juliet took her daughter's hands in hers, smiling at her. "Sweetie, what would you say if Jack came over for dinner tonight?" Before Juliet realized what she had said, it was already out. What was she actually thinking? Was she insane? How could she invite him over for dinner? But then again, he had asked her first and with Zoe, inviting him over was the only choice she had to actually agree on this.

"Really? That would be cool!" She nodded, "Can we make pizza?" She wanted to know, beaming from one ear to the other. "I'm the best pizza cook in the world!" Zoe explained to Jack, "Isn't that right, Mommy?" She turned to her mother, waiting for her response.

"Yes, my darling, you are!" Juliet glanced at Jack, what was he thinking right now? "So, Jack, you're coming or what?"

Jack stroke Zoe's head and smiled at both of them. "Of course I'm coming. You wouldn't wanna miss the best pizza in the world, right?!"

"Right!" Zoe said, jumping up and down and running away again, but she stopped and turned around. "Are you two coming already?" She shouted, not letting up their promised game of frisbee.

"Seems like we have to play, after all." Jack said, standing up and helping Jules to get up, too.

"Yep, she won't let us get away without at least one game," she answered.

Together, they were both walking up to where Zoe was waiting when Juliet took Jack's hand to stop him. "Thank you." She whispered, looking at him gratefully and kissing him on the cheek.

He knew it wasn't easy for her with a child and obviously no husband or any other relative nearby. So he didn't mind the change of plans at all. In order to let her know, Jack entwinded their fingers and slightly squeezed her hand, "You're welcome."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Juliet was pacing nervously, even Zoe noticed. "Mommy, what's wrong with you?" She asked, and her mother looked at her, smiling.

"Nothing, Sweetie. I just can't wait for Jack to come… do you have everything ready?" She walked over to Zoe, looking at all the ingredients for their big pizza cooking. She had actually spent way too much time deciding what to wear, how to do her hair and all the like. It was only Jack, she told herself over and over again. Jack, the guy who had liked her although she hadn't worn any make-up, smelled like vanilla and had looked like crap every once in a while. But still, deep down in her heart she wanted this to develop, to work out. Not only for herself, but for Zoe, too. Though Zoe didn't know Jack was her father, she felt really comfortable around him. This afternoon when the three of them had played frisbee, Zoe and Jack had gotten along so well, it made Juliet's heart melt. She had to tell him soon… the longer she kept it to herself, the more guilty she felt.

Then finally, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Zoe shouted, running to the door.

Outside, Jack was waiting patiently. He had decided to go for casual tonight… jeans, sweatshirt and sneakers. The afternoon with Juliet and Zoe had been great and he had even enjoyed little Zoe's company. He wouldn't have thought that he would get along so well with children, at least not with girls. But Zoe was something different. She loved to play soccer and wasn't afraid to get dirty when playing frisbee.

"Hi Jack!" Zoe greeted him when she opened the door. "Come on in." She took his left hand, pulling him inside. He had brought flowers for Jules and chocolate for little Zoe. After Zoe had shut the door, Juliet appeared in the hall, too.

"Hey." Jack said when he looked up. She looked beautiful. She wore her hair open with soft curls framing her face.

"Hey Jack. Thanks for coming." She answered. _He looks yummy_, Juliet thought. But then, he had looked great in his sports outfit, too, this afternoon. "Are the flowers for me?"

"Ah… yeah." Jack cleared his throat, "And I have chocolate for you, Zoe." He said, giving her the sweets.

"Cool, thanks Jack! I'll eat it for dessert." Zoe hugged him and headed for her room, leaving the two adults alone in the hallway.

"You didn't have to do that, Jack." Juliet said, taking the flowers and turning to go to the kitchen.

"Nonsense… you invited me over, so I had to bring something along." He grinned, following her. "I don't like to show up empty-handed."

Juliet took a vase, filled it with water and put the flowers on the table. "They are beautiful, thank you." She looked at the flowers, then at him. He was standing really close now, right next to her. They just looked at each other, neither saying a word. It felt like an eternity and Juliet's heart began to flutter, her pulse racing. _I so love him_, she thought.

"Just like you." He whispered and turned her to him, his hands on her hips and bending his head slowly. Their eyes closed and their faces were coming closer…

"Can we start now? I'm starving!" Zoe was back and asked this more than innocent question. Jack and Juliet broke apart abruptly, their little moment gone unfortunately.

"Yes…" Jules said, "Yes, of course, Baby." She walked over to Zoe, helping her moving the things around.

"So Zoe, tell me, what should I do?" Jack joined them, following the orders of the little girl who said she was the best pizza cook in the world.

* * *

After they were finished, Juliet cleared the table and Zoe desperately wanted to show Jack her room. "Jack, do you want to see my room?" She asked, smiling from one ear to the other. Juliet rolled her eyes when she entered the dining-room again, smiling at Jack.

"Yes, sure." He told her, stood up and winked at Juliet. "We'll be right back."

"Ok." Juliet giggled, shaking her head in disbelief. Her daughter wanted to impress Jack, for whatever reason. When the two of them came back, Zoe had another great idea how to continue the evening. "Can we watch a movie, mommy? Pleaaaase!!!" She begged, pouting her lips. She knew her mother couldn't say no when she looked at her all puppy-eyed, so Juliet sighed, looking at Jack apologetically.

"Movie sounds great." He said, shrugging his shoulders and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yaaaaaaaayyyyy!!!!" Zoe cheered, running into the living-room.

"But not the whole movie, Missy. It's already late." Juliet shouted, taking the last things from the table, turning around and heading to the kitchen one more time. "How about a glass of wine?" She asked Jack when she put the things on the counter. She had no idea how near he was until she wanted to turn around and found herself caught between the counter and his arms.

"Wine would be perfect." He breathed, staring into her eyes. He lifted one hand and carressed her cheek, never breaking eye contact. "Dinner was great." He began, "You look great. Everything's great." He said and Juliet swallowed hard. He put both his hands on her hips and pressed their bodies together, whispering in her ear. "I wish we were alone right now," he admitted, "because I've wanted to do that for hours." And then he kissed her. First slowly, carefully. He sucked at her lips passionately and felt her response to his actions. She wanted this as badly as he and when she put her arms around his neck, one buried in his hair and the other holding on to him as if there was no tomorrow, he deepened the kiss even more. They shared a heated liplock and when Jack lifted her up so Juliet sat on the counter, it was difficult for them to stop.

But they had to. Because Zoe was in the other room. "Jack…" Juliet tried, his mouth on her neck. "We need to stop…" She managed, but her hands were still messing with his hair.

"Mhmmgmmmd…" was all he had to say and continued his way up to her earlobe.

Juliet's head fell back, she loved his touch and it seemed like he hadn't forgotten her weak spots. "Oh god.." She moaned, "Jack… we… really… need… to… stop."

"Mhmm, not yet."

"But Zo…"

"Mommy! Jack! Are you coming?" Zoe shouted from the living-room.

Jack stopped what he was doing, lifted his head, tried to catch his breath and smiled sheepishly. "We're not finished yet." He told her, giving her one last peck on the lips and straightened his clothes.

Juliet's pulse raced. She hopped off the counter, straightened her clothes as well and grinned. "I know." She answered, and together they walked to the living-room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

All three of them sat on the couch in the living-room. Zoe was fast asleep, her head in Juliet's lap. Jack watched Juliet and Zoe. They looked so much alike. He wondered what had happened to Zoe's father and was dying to ask Juliet… Zoe had said that he didn't live with them. What kind of a man would leave a woman who was having his child behind? In the corner of his eye he saw Juliet smile. He immediately had to smile too. "What are you smiling about?"

Juliet looked up, kind of surprised he was there. Their eyes looked. "I haven't seen her that happy for a very long time." She admitted, her eyes thanking him silently. "You can't imagine what this evening meant to her. Meant to me." She whispered so Zoe wouldn't wake up. She really meant what she had just said. This really meant a lot to both of them, because their life had never been very easy. Juliet had silently squeed when Zoe had suggested they watch a movie… although it wasn't fair to either Jack or Zoe, they were having a family evening. The very first one. And everything had worked out perfect so far… "I'll put her to bed now." Juliet started to move, shaking Zoe tenderly. "Hey Baby, let's get you to your room, okay?"

But Zoe didn't move. "Here, let me carry her…" Jack proposed, getting on his feet quickly and taking litte Zoe into his arms.

Juliet opened the door and switched on the light in Zoe's room. Jack put her down carefully and stepped back a little, so Juliet could kiss her goodnight. "Nice dreams, Sweetie." She said, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Mommy." Zoe murmered. "Bye Jack, thanks for the chocolate."

Jack had to smile. "You are very welcome. Night."

When they walked into the living-room again, Jack stopped to finally ask what was burning under his nails. "So, tell me, how come you are not married yet?"

Juliet stopped to look at him. "I have been married." She stated, continuing her walk to sit on the sofa again. "You want some more wine?" She asked.

"I don't mean your marriage to Edward. How come you haven't met anyone after we all left the island?" Jack joined her on the couch, so they were facing each other, holding his glass to her so she could pour him some more of the red wine.

"It's not so easy with a child, Jack." She told him, taking a sip of her wine. "In fact, it's complicated."

"I'm a good listener." He winked at her, desperately wanting to know.

She was trapped, she knew it. But now wasn't a good time to tell him. "Let's see… how about I go on a date with a guy, he asks me about my personal life and I tell him I have a child. It's over before it even begun…" She bit her lip, looking into her glass.

"Not every guy is like that. You just happen to have dated the wrong guys." He smirked.

"Why is this not a problem for you, Jack?" She looked at him. Really looked at him. There was this connection again, this feeling of understanding. Like they were soulmates.

Jack was silent for a moment. Yeah, why was this not a problem for him? He had never thought to be the kind of guy who would be with a woman who had a child from another man. But with Juliet and Zoe it was something different. He couldn't really explain what it was, but he felt it somehow. "I honestly don't know. Maybe it's not a problem for me because it's you…" He trailed off, locking eyes with Jules. "Zoe is amazing, Juliet. So lively. You've done an amazing job raising her." He slowly raised his hand, taking one strand of her blond hair and twirling it around his finger. "I love your hair." He admitted, looking at her mouth.

Juliet blushed slightly. She had never been the type who blushed if someone said something nice about her. But with Jack, everything was different. She had discovered that long ago, back on the island. She was so glad he was here with her right now. And she had sworn to go all the way through with whatever might happen or not happen tonight.

She looked down embarrassed. "Don't be shy with me now. I don't know you like that." Jack encouraged her. He made her look at him again, searching her eyes for answers. "You are a very passionate woman, Juliet. I know that from first-hand experience." He joked, making her giggle.

Juliet sighed deeply, "It's not that I don't want… you know… this, us. But I haven't been with anyone for a very long time…" She hoped he understood her correctly. Was afraid he would back out of what he had started in the kitchen this evening.

But when he took her glass of wine and put it on the table together with his own, she knew something magnificent would follow. "We'll take it slow then… alright?" He asked, kissing first her left, then her right cheek.

Juliet took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay." She simply said, waiting for his next move. He took her face in both hands and gave her a slow, but very tender kiss… and another… and another. They shared the most sensual kisses while their bodies came closer with each kiss. Jack's hands moved down to her waist and Juliet put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. When their kisses became a bit more demanding though, Jack lowered Juliet on the couch. She still held tight to Jack, but when his kisses trailed down her neck, she arched her back and let her head fell back to give him better access.

"Just say the word if you wan't me to stop, okay?" He said when they broke apart to gasp for air, but all she could do was nod her head. She was already so aroused, she doubted she would be able to held back until the actual fun part.

Jack bent forward then, starting with the top button of her blouse. He looked at her intensely and so full of passion, she knew she wouldn't say stop. It had been five years, for God's sake. With each button he opened, he left feather-light kisses on her chest. And when he had opened the blouse completely, he pushed it down her shoulders and leant back to admire her beauty. "You are so beautiful." He whispered, "Even more beautiful than I remember." He bent his head forward again, leaving kisses around her bellybutton.

Juliet took in every kiss, every touch of him. She gave herself to him completely, guiding his head with her hands to where she wanted him to taste her. But before tasting, Jack wanted to feel her breasts. He played with her nipples until they were tiny hard peaks. "Ohhhhhhh…" Juliet moaned, she was in heaven. He then cupped her breasts and pushed them up while kissing her passionately. He loved how he could make her wild. Had almost forgotten how good they actually were together. In and out of bed. So when he took first one nipple in his mouth to play with it with his tongue, then the other, she cried out of pleasure. "Oh my god, Jack!!! Don't stop."

No sooner said than done. He continued his sweet torture and when he realized she was close, he encouraged her even more to let go. "Yes! Don't hold it back, Jules." He said, rocking against her slightly at first. She could feel his arousal through his pants, was pleased she wasn't the only one enjoying this. And when he rocked against her even faster and harder, she experienced something she hadn't experienced in a very long time.

"Ohhhhhh gooooddd!" She cried, catching her breath.

Jack smiled down at her, pushing her hair out of her face. "It was my pleasure." He said, leaving a peck on her lips. But before he could say anything else, Juliet sat up and pushed him backwards on the couch.

"Now it's my turn." She smirked, "But I suggest we go to my bedroom. I don't want Zoe to walk in on us like a few hours ago." She said, looking down at him passionately. Jack just winked at her, sat up and held her tight when he stood up from the couch.

"Lead the way, Doc."

Juliet's head fell back and she laughed out loud while clinging to him tightly, her arms around his neck to support her. "What are you laughing about, huh?" Jack joked, biting her neck. Juliet couldn't stop giggling until they arrived at her bedroom. Jack turned the knob and pushed the door open, and still clinging to each other they entered the room. He gave the door a slight kick and when it was closed, they fell on the huge bed together, laughing.

Juliet lay on her back, her left arm under her head the other one on her side while Jack lay on his stomach, looking down on her. He pushed the hair out of her face tenderly. They just looked at each other for a brief moment and Juliet pushed away her bad conscience. This was perfect.

Her eyes watered and a tear ran down her cheek which didn't go unnoticed by Jack. "What's wrong?" He asked. Juliet swallowed hard, lifting up her right hand to cup his cheek.

"Thank you." She sobbed, biting her lower lip.

"For what?" Jack wanted to know.

"Everything." She simply said and put her hand behind his head to lower his mouth to hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jack responded immediately by kissing her back for all she was worth, his right hand stroking her naked skin. He was desperate to have her and determined to not leave before they had made love. So he held her tight to his body and rolled on his back, Juliet now on top. She sat up then, straddling his hips. He looked at her so full of love, she wondered if he felt the same like her. Juliet pushed up Jack's sweatshirt, leaning down to leave feather-light kisses on his belly and chest. When the sweatshirt was gone, she continued with the belt of his jeans, as well as the top button and zipper. She slid down his legs, pulling the jeans and boxers with her all the way and when she saw the object of her following action, she winked at Jack sexily. "Just relax." She whispered, taking him in her hand. She stroke up and down with her hand, kissing the tip and teasing it with her tongue. Jack just lay there motionless, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. He was in heaven and all that was on his mind was her and what they were doing. When Jules moved her hand a bit faster, she felt how he was about to explode.

"Oh God, Jules!" He screamed, grabbing the blankets to hold on to them desperately while he enjoyed the sweet torture and final realease. His breath was short and when he opened his eyes again he saw a more than pleased with herself Juliet, smiling down on him.

"I told you I would return the favor." She stated, lying down next to him on one side, supporting her head with her left hand while she played with his chesthair with the other one.

Jack stopped her hand, kissing her fingertips. "That was amazing." He told her, looking her in the eyes. "But we are not finished yet." He said, pointing to her jeans. "Get rid of them. I'll be right back." He left a quick peck on her lips and headed for the bathroom.

When he returned, candles were burning in the room and soft music was playing in the background. "Wow." He breathed when he spotted Juliet, who was now wearing a satin white robe. He walked over to her with a few steps, looking her up and down with hungry eyes. "You look incredible." He said while taking both her hands in his, entwining their fingers. "But I'm afraid this robe must go…" He trailed off, opening it slowly.

"Let me do it." Juliet said, stepping back a little to open it and letting it slide down to the ground. She waited for his reaction. Was afraid he didn't like what he saw. But when Jack quickly closed the distance between them again and kissed her beneath her right ear, all doubts were gone.

"Beautiful." He murmured, walking her back to the bed where they lay down together. Their kisses began slowly, but soon turned into a heated liplock while their hands caressed the other one's body. "God Juliet, you are so damn beautiful." Jack breathed against her lips, their foreheads touching.

"Make love to me, Jack." She whispered, staring into his eyes intensely. "Please. I can't take any more. I need you. Now."

She looked like an angel, her hair spred wildly on the pillow, her blue eyes looking at him with expectation and great faith in him. He realized now and then that he might have never stopped having great feelings for that woman. Might have never stopped loving her. So all he did was nodding his head and when he spred her legs tenderly, he positioned himself. "Tell me if you feel uncomfortable, okay?" He told her and when he saw her nodding her head, he entered her slowly. Juliet cried out, on the one hand because of her long abstinence of having sex, on the other hand because this – with him – felt so good.

Jack started moving, first slowly but when Juliet joined him in the action, they rocked faster, trying to reach their goal together. They were both crying out of pleasure, their bodies clung to each other like they were one. And when Jack left Juliet's mouth to please her nipples, she was lost completely. "Ahhhhhh…. Goooodd…. Yeeessss!!" She screamed, her orgasmn spreading through her whole body, closely followed by Jack's release.

"Yes! Yes! Jules! God!" He cried, pushing one last time. "That was fucking mind-blowing, Juliet!" He said a few minutes later when his breath was back to normal. He laid down next to her and pushed away the wet hair which was on her forehead. He kissed her tenderly, stroking her belly. "We're still good together." He grinned.

Juliet caught her breath and turned her head to look at him. "Pretty damn good, to be exact." She giggled, putting her hand above his, entwining their fingers.

* * *

They continued their little game the whole night through, napping in between to regain strength, so they could just do it all over again. Around six in the morning they were lying in bed, tightly snuggled up to each other under the warm bedcovers.

"I would invite you to stay for breakfast, but…" Juliet whispered against Jack's chest, drawing small circles on it.

"Zoe. I know, that's why I should go now, I don't want Zoe to get confused." Jack said, a bit distracted by the woman by his side whose hand was wandering down his body.

"Mhmm…" Juliet giggled, taking his penis in one hand and moving her hand up and down tenderly.

"Juuuules," Jack warned her, grabbing hold of her hand. "Don't start it…" He trailed off, secretly enjoying her caressing.

"Zoe usually doesn't get up before eight on Sundays… so relax." She assured him while climbing atop of him, straddling his hips and rocking slowly against him.

"Oh god…" Jack mourned, his penis getting rock-hard again. When he couldn't take it anymore, he held Juliet by her hips, sliding her down his erection slowly. She immediately started rocking and he put his hands on her breasts, kneading them and pleasing Juliet while they once again were reaching for their peaks, both breathing heavily.

Juliet collapsed on Jack's chest, her breathing short. He stroke her haid affectionately, murmering sweet words. "I will go now." He whispered, turning her head so he could look into her eyes. "But I will be back later… if you want." He mentioned, waiting for her response.

Juliet sighed, "Yeah…" She gave him a quick peck on the lips, rolling over so he could get out of bed. She watched him dressing, a big smile on her face. She was happy. So damn happy. Last night had been incredible and she wanted to continue this, to make this work, no matter what.

Before Jack went home, he went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit and when he returned to Juliet's bedroom, he found her fast asleep. A smile crossed his face. She was the most beautiful, enticing woman he had ever laid eyes on. He didn't care she had a child. Didn't care she had been with someone else after their return to "the real world". Couldn't blame her, because he had been, too. He walked over to the bed, kissing her on the forehead while pushing her hair slightly out of her face. In that moment he knew it. Knew for sure that he loved her. Had never stopped loving her! And he was determined to do everything in his power to make this work, come what may…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Juliet was literally on cloud number nine. She hadn't felt like this for a long, long time. Last time she remembered was on the island, actually. When Jack had kind of told her he would die for her, if necessary. She couldn't describe what she had felt then. She hadn't been able to say anything, though, so she had just hugged him, sighing and sobbing while holding on to him like life depended on it.

She was changing her clothes, finally done for the day. She was looking forward to see her little girl at home, was happy Zoe would be celebrating her 6th birthday in two days. She had asked Zoe what she wanted to do on her special day, and Zoe had answered that she wanted to spend the day with her mother and Jack. Zoe adored Jack, it was so sweet. It was getting harder and harder to tell Jack, but Juliet just didn't know how to tell him and was still waiting for the perfect moment. She would tell him by the end of this week, though. She owed him. And Zoe.

Like he had smelled she was thinking about him, Jack appeared in the locker room. "Hey." He said, wrapping his arms around her from behind, nuzzling her neck. "How was your day?"

Juliet placed her hand on his cheek, turning around in his arms slowly. "Fine, thanks. Yours?" She left a quick peck on his lips, looking up into his eyes.

"Ah, well, nothing out of the ordinary…" He smiled, "Listen. About Zoe's birthday…" Jack began, having Juliet's complete attention. "I thought we could go to Coney Island, do you think she would like that?"

Juliet's face lit up, "That's a wonderful idea, Jack. She'll love it." Juliet leaned forward, kissing him. Jack responded immediately by pulling her closer while pressing her against the lockers. "I've missed you last night." Juliet breathed while Jack left feather-light kisses on her chin, neck and collarbone.

"I had to work." He answered, his hands slipping under her shirt, caressing her skin. "How about I come over tonight?"

"8:00 pm?" Juliet asked. Jack just nodded and smiled down at her before he captured her mouth again, kissing her passionately.

* * *

Saturday around 10am, all three of them entered the theme park. "Jack, this is sooooo cool!! Thank you!" Zoe cheered, leaving a quick kiss on Jack's cheek. Jack's face lit up, he was truely happy. He would have never imagined being able to love a child other than his own, but Zoe was different. He loved spending time with her. She was one very smart child. Truth be told, he had been a bit surprised when Juliet had told him that Zoe wanted to spend the day with him and her mother. But on the other hand, he had been happy to hear that. It was important that Zoe and he got along well, because Jack didn't intend to end the relationship he and Juliet shared. And Zoe didn't seem to mind at all. These last few weeks had been like Jack and Jules hadn't been apart at all. Even his nightmares were gone, which was definitely a sign that he was doing the right thing.

"I want to go on that roller coaster!!" Zoe jumped up and down, pulling at Juliet's hand. "Pleeease Mom!" She begged.

Juliet looked at Jack for help. "I don't know…" She hesitated. She wasn't really comfortable with the thought of her little girl up there in that thing.

"I'll go with her, Jules, okay?" Jack looked from her to Zoe and back to Juliet. Zoe watched patiently, crossing her fingers for a YES from her mom.

Juliet sighed, "Oh, alright. But be careful."

Jack stepped forward, looking deeply into her eyes while taking one hand and squeezing it tightly. "We'll be right back, don't worry." He assured her, kissing her on the lips.

"Bye Mom!" Zoe said, pulling on Jack's hand. "Come on, Jack. That way." She told him, pointing into the direction of the entrance.

A few minutes later, a very hyper Zoe and a good-humored Jack came back. "That was awesome!" Zoe told Juliet, "Mom, you have to try it, too. We went up and down, and up again and there was this loop and oh, I want to ride it again!!"

Jack laughed out loud, Zoe was hilarious. All the way up she had been holding his hand tightly because she was scared like hell. Had even closed her eyes so she wouldn't see how high they actually were. But in the end she was screaming out of joy and waving her hands in the air that Jack had been scared she would fall out of the cabin. It had been fun, though. Lots of fun. And he understood why Zoe wanted to ride it again.

"I can't Zoe, I don't have anyone to ride with."

"Why don't you two go, I'll wait here." Jack offered much to Juliet's surprise.

"You're sure?" Juliet looked at him expectantly.

"Yes, of course. Don't worry about me, I'm a grown man." He joked, bending down to Zoe a little. "Take care of your mom, Zoe. She might get a bit scared."

"Hey! I heard that!" Juliet hit Jack playfully on the arm. "We'll be back in a few minutes." She winked, and the two blond ladies headed for the roller coaster, leaving Jack behind.

The day was slowly coming to an end and the amusement park was about to close. Zoe was happily eating her cotton candy while Jack and Juliet were holding hands, walking a few steps behind her. "We had a lot of fun today, Jack." Juliet told him, looking at the happy little girl in front of them. "And Zoe was thrilled when you suggested we could go to this place. She loves theme parks."

"You're welcome." He replied, spotting a coconut shy stall. "Wait a minute." Jack told her, walking over to the stall and handing the man a few dollars. Zoe and Juliet watched expectantly and when Jack handed Zoe a teddy bear, "For you, Zoe." and Juliet a rose, their faces lit up.

"Jack, thank you so much! I love this teddy bear." Zoe hugged him, almost shmearing cotton candy on Jack's jacket.

"You're welcome. It wouldn't be a proper visit without something from the coconut shy stall. I've always liked playing that." He looked at Juliet who watched him intensely. She just smiled, leaning into him to whisper something in his ear.

"I'll thank you properly when we're back at my place." Jack's pulse began to race faster, he couldn't get to Juliet's apartment fast enough now.

"So, shall we?" He offered the two ladies, and with Juliet on his left and little Zoe on his right, they headed back to Manhattan.

* * *

"I can't thank you enough." Juliet said, wearing her pajamas and walking around the bed to where Jack was undressing. She wrapped her arms around his midriff, kissing his naked back. "Zoe wouldn't go to bed… but she's tired. Thank god, because I'm not." Jack turned around, stepping out of his jeans.

"Good, because I'm not tired, either." He tickled her then, making her laugh out loud. They fell on the bed together, making love until the early morning hours.

* * *

Juliet was awakened by soft kisses all over her face and chest and she smiled when she saw Jack, trying really hard to wake her. "How about a shower?" He asked, winking at her sexily and continuing his way down.

Juliet stretched, stifling a yawn. "Mhmm… sounds wonderful." She answered and before she knew it, she was in Jack's arms and on her way to the bathroom. Juliet turned on the water, stepping inside first. Jack followed her shortly after, the water pouring down on both of them. They didn't have a lot of space, could barely move, but they didn't mind. They washed their hair and cleaned their bodies, but they weren't finished yet. Jack pressed Juliet tenderly against the marble wall, touching and caressing her breasts while her head fell back. She sighed deeply, her breath coming short. His hands were working magic on her body and before she went over the edge, she wanted this to be right. So Jack pressed inside her with one quick push, leaving both of them speechless. This was a whole new experience, something out of the ordinary and they loved it. Enjoyed it. Were going for it fast and hard. Juliet wrapped her legs around Jack's body to intensify their closeness and the feeling, until Juliet reached her peak shortly before Jack.

"God, this was mind-blowing." Jack breathed, his forehead pressed against Juliet's. He gave her a quick peck before he lifted her up while she loosened her legs from around his waist. Juliet wrapped one towel around her head and put on her robe, walking into the bedroom first. Jack had a towel wrapped around his midriff when he came out of the bathroom as well. "Why don't you ever speak about Zoe's father?" He stated.

Juliet stopped what she was doing, knowing the moment to tell him was finally there. She took the towel from her head to dry her hair slowly, sitting on the bed. "Because it has never been important… until now." She put the towel away, looking down. Jack watched her with great anticipation. This question had been burning on his chest for a long time and he had finally found the courage to spill it. Now he was keen on knowing the answer. "Do you remember the last few weeks we spent together on the island?" She asked, looking up at him apologetically.

"Of course, I remember. Why?" Jack asked, his mind working overdrive. When Juliet didn't answer immediately, Jack interpreted her silence the wrong way. "Are you saying you… you were sleeping with somebody else?" Juliet's head shot up, this was going so wrong. "Who? Who, Juliet? Tell me!"

"No! No, Jack! I didn't. God, what kind of person do you think I am?" She stood up from the bed, walking over to him. But Jack's face remained hard, emotionless.

"I don't know, Jules. I'm confused. What does this have to do with Zoe's father?" He calmly asked.

Juliet took all her courage together and finally said the words which she had wanted to say for so long, but had never had the guts to say them. "You're her father, Jack."

Jack blinked. First once, then twice. "What?!"

"You are Zoe's father, Jack. You." Juliet touched Jack's arm, looked up at him so full of love. But what she saw took all her joy away. His stare was blank. He stepped back from her, looking at her like she was insane.

"I don't believe it." He shook his head in disbelief and placed both his hands on either side of his head. "This can't be true."

"But it is, Jack. She is yours. Just think about it, count back the years. We were still on the island when I got pregnant and I didn't find out that I was until we were back." She tried to make him understand, but she was running against a wall.

"Are you saying you knew this all these years and you never tried to contact me? Tell me that I had a child?" He started to put on his clothes, getting angrier by the second.

"I wanted to tell you, but you were with Kate!" She told him, watching him get dressed, the tears forming in her eyes.

"So?! That doesn't make it alright to keep my child from me!" He shouted, stopping what he was doing to look at her real closely. "You lied to me, Juliet! Lied to me all these years and even these last few weeks. The least you could have done was to tell me straightaway. You could have told me in the hospital when we met. Or later at work. But you chose not to. That makes you a liar." He took his things and went to the door, Juliet right behind him.

"I wanted to tell you, I really did! But I was afraid you would freak out!" She shouted back and stopped when he stopped at the front door.

"Like I do now?? This whole relationship of ours is based on a lie! How did you think I would react?" He wanted to know, but Juliet was only shrugging her shoulders.

"Mommy, why are you yelling?" Zoe stood in the hallway all of a sudden, her hair a mess and in her pajamas.

"Go back to bed, baby!" Juliet said, afraid her daughter could witness any of this arguement.

"I will go now!" Jack said, pulling the door open and heading for the stairs.

"Jack! Wait!" Juliet shouted, following him. But when she reached the staircase, she slipped and fell down, her head hitting the ground very badly.

"MOMMY!" Was the last thing she heard before she passed out. Everything was blank.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. She awoke with pain, undescribable pain. Everything inside and out hurt like hell. Like she had been run over by a tractor. Slowly she opened her eyes… where was she? All she could see was a white ceiling and a lamp above her head which made her squeeze her eyes shut again in pain. Everything was quiet. Too quiet for Juliet. What had happened? She tried to move a bit, tried to touch her head, but she couldn't. She lowered her eyes to see why… her daughter, little Zoe, was holding her hand. Holding on to it tightly like she was afraid if she let it go, her mother would disappear. But it wasn't the only thing she saw. There was someone else in this room. Someone she had loved like forever.

Jack.

Zoe sat in his lap, her head on Juliet's bed while she was sleeping. Jack had his arms around Zoe, protecting her from whatever might come. It warmed Juliet's heart to see them like this. Both asleep, so very peaceful. A tear ran down her cheek and she swallowed hard as the memories of what had happened the last time she had seen Jack slowly came back to her mind. It had been ugly. Very ugly.

She didn't have time to think about it any further when she felt Zoe stir slowly. Zoe almost didn't see her mother had her eyes open, but when she looked at her for a second time, she was immediately fully awake.

"MOMMY!" Zoe cried, reaching for her mother. Jack felt Zoe hopping from his lap, walking over to get a closer look at her mother's face. He needed a minute to adjust himself to the situation. So she was awake… finally! "Jack, look!!" Zoe turned to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him up from the armchair he had been sitting in for the last 24 hours. "Look look look! She's awake!" Zoe beamed, extremely happy.

He stood, looking down on her. She looked like a mess. Her face was pale and she had a huge bandage around her head. It had been ugly and it was his fault. Their argument had been out of control. He had acted like a jackass. She had tried to make him understand. Tried to explain to him why she had kept it to herself all these years. She hadn't really lied, she had just omitted a part of the truth, of reality. But that hadn't occured to Jack at that moment. All he had heard was that Zoe was his, after that he had shut down his systems. On the one hand he had been more than happy, on the other he had felt bad. His very own father had never really been there for him and he had sworn he would do better should he ever be a dad. Now that he was, he had missed six precious years with his daughter. Hadn't seen her take her first steps, hadn't heard her first words. He hadn't been there when all that had happened and it made him sad and angry.

But he had had lots of time to think. After he had called 911 and went to the hospital with Zoe by his side, after everything had been done and the doctors had assured him that now they just had to wait until she woke up, he had taken Zoe and they had waited. While Zoe had fallen asleep every now and then, he did have lots of time to replay the scenario in his head.

"Hey." He smiled, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey." She managed, her head was aching so much, she felt like there were some little men inside hammering against it. "Hey Baby." She smiled at her daughter, stroking her head.

"How do you feel?" He asked, like he didn't already know. He stood behind Zoe, one hand now on her shoulder.

Juliet closed her eyes for a brief moment, the pain overpowering her. "I feel like my head exploded." She tried to touch her forehead with her other free hand, noticing the bandage. "What happened?" Her confused look told him she really didn't know, but at least she remembered Zoe and himself because with head injuries there was always the possibility of amnesia.

"You fell on your head. Stumbled down the stairs back at your place." He told her calmly, leaving out the details about their argument on purpose.

"Oh." She said, frowning.

"It was because of me." Zoe suddenly said.

Both Jack and Juliet looked at her, looked at each other and at Zoe again.

"Don't say that, Baby." Juliet tried to comfort Zoe who was looking down sadly. "Nothing is your fault."

"But you were arguing, and you said my name. I heard it." She answered, playing with her mother's hair while she leaned against the bed.

Juliet looked at Jack for help. She wasn't strong enough yet to tell her daughter, hoped Jack would help her out. She had wanted to tell Zoe personally, had wanted to be the one she heard it from. But her body wouldn't let her, she still needed to rest.

"Look munchkin," Jack turned Zoe around, facing her when he got down on one knee to be able to look into her eyes. "Don't you ever think this accident happened because of you. It's not your fault, alright? This was a stupid argument between your mother and me and although you heard your name, you are not responsible for this. You understand?"

She looked at him with puppy-dog eyes, tears forming in them. When she nodded her head and started to sob, Jack threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Hey, shsshhhh, it's alright. Your mommy is awake!" Jack comforted her, holding on to her one more second before he slowly loosened their embrace, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "Do you want to know why you heard your name when your mommy and I were arguing?" He asked, lifting her chin with his finger to make her look at him again.

"Mhmmm…" Zoe murmered, looking at Jack expectantly.

"It's because your mommy told me that I'm your daddy." Jack smiled, having Zoe back in his arms immediately. When he glanced at Juliet for a brief moment, he saw her mouthing _Thank you_ before she closed her eyes again to get some more rest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

One week had already passed and Juliet felt better with each passing day. Jack and Zoe stayed with her most of the time, but Zoe as well as Jack needed to go to school and work. Juliet desperately wanted to go home again, but the doctors wanted to make sure her head injury was completely healed before she went back home.

Zoe stayed with Jack until Juliet returned, or better, Jack stayed with Zoe. Not to confuse his daughter, Jack had asked Juliet for the keys to her apartment to stay with Zoe while she was still in the hospital. He put her to bed every night and woke her in the morning in order to get ready for school punctually. They had already created something like a daily routine and Jack started to like it. He was happy to get to know his Zoe a little bit better, wanted to know what she liked and what she didn't like. Her favorite color, meal, cartoon and candy. All the things he had missed these last six years…

Jack was finished for today and was heading straight to preschool to pick up Zoe. After her summer holidays she would be going to an elementary school. Jack wondered which school Juliet had chosen for Zoe. He needed to talk to her about that when she was completely healthy again.

The bell was ringing and all the kids were coming out of the building. Jack was waiting near the swing like he always did when Zoe came out. She was his personal _Little Miss Sunshine_, smiling from one ear to the other. "Daddy!" Jack felt this wonderful feeling in his stomach whenever Zoe called him daddy. She had started to call him that immediately after he had told her she was his daughter. He felt proud, happy, and so much more, but most of all, relieved. Relieved that she was actually his, that Juliet and he had a child together. Something which would bind them forever.

"Hey Sweetheart!" He picked her up when she was running up to him, smiling at her and kissing her cheek. "How was school today?"

"Okay, I think." She wrinkled her nose. "We had to paint a dinosaur today and I really like painting but Timmy stole my crayons and I was really angry with him so I pinched him, but then he told Miss Williams and she said I shouldn't pinch Timmy but you know he had started it by stealing my crayons which I told Miss Williams and then Timmy had to change seats with Molly so he wasn't near me anymore and everything was okay then."

Jack chuckled, it was always like this with her. She was talking and talking and talking, without any pause to breathe. She made him laugh and he was happy. Jules and he had produced something very very special.

"I see. So… what do you say we go grab something to eat at Polly's? We could ask Sam to pack something for your mom to bring her later." They were walking down the street next to each other, Zoe holding Jack's hand tightly.

"Will I get the big vanilla ice cream dessert?" Zoe and Jack had been at Polly's every second day last week. Unfortunately, Jack wasn't the best cook. He could manage breakfast with pancakes, but for lunch or dinner they had to go out to eat. His repertoire only included spaghetti and pizza, which they had every other day when they didn't go to Polly's. Juliet had only laughed when they had told her. Thank god this was only permanently. Otherwise Zoe would gain weight like _snap_.

"I'll think about it." Jack replied. He had been the same when he was a kid. Candy and ice cream were his favorite food, and he could have lived from sweets for weeks. "First you have to eat something normal, alright? If you're still hungry then, you can have dessert, too."

"Okay." Zoe giggled, shouldn't her father already know her enough to know that she always managed to eat everything when it came to having dessert afterwards?!

They entered Polly's and were greeted by Sam, their very personal waitress. Sam was 21 and very good with Zoe. The two of them had become friends right away, which made it easy for Jack to come here with Zoe because he knew she loved coming here.

"Hey Jack. Hey Zoe. Same as always?" Sam was taking her notepad and pencil and walked over to their table, ready to scribble their usual order down.

"Double cheeseburger and french fries for me, please. Zoe?" Jack looked at his daughter who was hanging her jacket over her chair, sitting down afterwards.

"I want the kids menu with pancakes and a big vanilla ice cream for dessert." Zoe answered, ignoring the look from her father and smiling like nothing had happened.

"Pancakes again? Don't you want to try the sandwiches for a change?" Sam wrote down the order anyway, knowing Zoe good enough to bet she wouldn't change her mind.

"No, pancakes please." She nodded, taking her schoolbag and pulling out a picture.

"What's that?" Jack asked his daughter after Sam had left to get their food.

"I painted it yesterday with watercolors, but it wasn't dry so I couldn't take it with me then." Zoe said, getting up and walking around the table to show her father. It showed a little girl, a woman and a man in front of a beautiful mansion with a garden and a front porch. "This is me," She began, pointing at the little girl. "And this is you and mommy." She continued explaining.

Jack looked at it carefully. The woman and the man were holding hands with the little girl in the middle, and the woman seemed to have a swollen belly. He immediately knew what this meant, but he asked her anyway. "It's beautiful, Sweetheart. But why does mommy have such a big belly?"

Zoe beamed, "Duh, daddy, mommy is having a baby." She said it like he was stupid not to have gotten the meaning. "It's a boy because I want a baby brother." She said, not finished yet, though. "And this is our house because we don't have a room for the baby in our apartment. And on the front porch there is a swing for me to play."

Jack couldn't believe how smart his daughter was. How fast she had adapted herself to the new situation. He couldn't wait to see Juliet's face when Zoe showed her the picture. He wondered how Juliet felt about it. Were they a family now? How would things continue once she was released from the hospital?

They ate their dinner and went to the hospital to visit Juliet afterwards. When they entered the room, she was sitting upright in her bed, reading a magazine. She looked much better than she had a few days ago. Not so pale anymore and she could finally move without feeling so much pain.

"Mommy!" Zoe shouted when she entered the room. Jack was close behind her, closing the door.

Juliet looked up and was happy they were finally there. She had good news and she was keen on spilling them. "Baby!" Juliet said, hugging her daughter tightly who was trying to climb up into her bed.

Jack put the sandwiches on her nightstand and leaned over to leave a peck on Juliet's lips. "Hi." He whispered when he leaned back again slowly, caressing her cheek. "How do you feel?"

"I'm good." She locked eyes with him for a brief moment, glad they were back to normal again. "In fact, I have good news." She said, looking at Zoe and then at Jack again. They waited patiently, hoping they could take Juliet with them immediately. "The doctor said the wound has healed pretty well and I do not need to stay here anymore. But I need to take things slow for the next few weeks. He said I can go home if I want. So I've already packed my bags." Zoe threw her arms around her mom, hugging her like she hadn't seen her for a very long time while Jack took Juliet's hand and squeezed it, smiling.

"Let's go then, shall we?" Jack said, taking Zoe in his arms to put her down on the floor again.

* * *

Once they arrived at Juliet's apartment, Jack helped her up the stairs and carried her suitcase into her bedroom later. Juliet was surprised how clean the apartment actually looked, she would have expected something less neat. Because Zoe had been asleep on their way in the taxi from the hospital to their place, Juliet and Jack put her to bed immediately. She was happy to have her mom back home, but she was so tired, she didn't really get anything anymore.

"Night, Honey. We love you." Juliet said, Jack standing by her side. They both kissed her on the forehead before they left the room and closed the door.

Jack knew he needed to be careful and that they needed to take things slow, so when they both went into the kitchen, he stopped Juliet by putting one arm around her waist, pulling her to him tenderly. "I'm glad you are back." Jack whispered into her ear, his hands caressing the skin beneath her sweater. "I've missed you."

Juliet melted against his body, feeling his touch on her skin so intensely that she thought she would come right then and there. She lifted one arm and put it behind his head, loving to be able to touch him again. "I'm glad, too." She breathed, slowly turning around. Her hands rested on his chest when she stared into his eyes. Had he forgiven her? "I'm sorry, Jack." Juliet admitted, sighing deeply and searching his eyes for a reaction.

Jack just looked at her, shaking his head no. He then lifted up her chin with one finger, eyeing her lips hungrily. "Don't." He leaned forward a bit, breathing against her lips. "Not tonight." She nervously bit her lower lip, her palms flat on his chest. Slowly, tenderly, they shared the most sensual and romantic kiss Juliet could imagine. He was so careful, so tender, treating her like she would break if he enforced the kiss.

When they broke apart again, Jack took Juliet's hands in his and kissed them both. "How about a bath? I'll go prepare everything for you so you can relax a bit. Red wine, candles, music. How does that sound?" His eyes were dancing, loving the idea of spoiling her a bit.

"Mhmm, sounds good." She grinned sheepishly. "How about you join me?" She laced her fingers with his, looking sexily at him.

"As tempting as that sounds, this is about you. Only you." He told her, caressing her cheek. "So go change, I'll prepare everything." He kissed her cheek, leaving her alone in the kitchen when he went to the bathroom.

* * *

The bathroom looked beautiful. Lit candles everywhere, romantic music playing in the background, the surface covered with bubbles. Juliet's heart beat faster, she couldn't believe this. She slowly lowered herself down into the tub, leaning back her head against a soft cushion which Jack had put there just for her. She sighed deeply, closing her eyes.

Right then, right there, she was purely in heaven.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It felt like they were a real family. Jack stayed with his women, made sure Zoe as well as Juliet were alright and he hardly went to his own apartment. Juliet liked it, they were growing together and Zoe actually loved spending time with her father, it was like they had known each other forever. But they hadn't talked about the incident yet. And Juliet wanted to make Jack understand why she hadn't told him earlier. She wanted to tell him all. Everthing.

When Zoe was finally in bed that evening, Jack and Juliet made themselves comfortable on the couch in the living-room. The light was dimmed, two glasses and a bottle of red wine stood on the table and the two of them were cuddling on the sofa, both just enjoying the other one's company. Jack had his arm around Juliet and her head rested on his shoulder.

"Jack?"

"Mhmm?"

"We need to talk." She leaned back a little, looking at him. "I didn't have the opportunity to completely explain myself to you before my accident. To make you understand why I couldn't tell you." She touched his cheek, caressing it tenderly.

Jack turned his head and took Juliet's hand in his. "What if I tell you that it doesn't matter anymore?" He entwined their fingers, continuing. "That your accident showed me that I overreacted, that it's my fault you slipped and that I just want us to be happy. I could have lost you, Jules."

Juliet swallowed hard, he shouldn't make it so easy for her. "It's not your fault, Jack." She kissed his cheek. "But I need to tell you. I can't continue what we have now without telling you the truth, all of it. I don't want to build our relationship on lies and I want to tell you all you want to know. I want you to be able to trust me, Jack, and I want to be able to trust you, too. No lies, no secrets. Only then I am able to enjoy this," she pointed to him, then her, "us."

Jack nodded, understanding where she was coming from. "Go ahead, then."

She took a deep breath, starting with the day she found out she was pregnant. "I was so happy, Jack. When the doctor told me I was pregnant I couldn't believe it. Me, pregnant?! And I was so happy it was yours, I wanted to go to you and tell you immediately." She paused, squeezing his hand. "But when I had finally found you in Los Angeles, I saw that you were with Kate. You two looked so happy together. It broke my heart and I figured that this thing between us, that it hadn't been real… at least it looked like that."

"Jules…"

"No, please hear me out, okay? I thought you felt something for me, too, but seeing you with Kate I realized that I had been wrong. That you still loved her. So I turned around and took the next flight back to Miami. I couldn't tell you, I didn't want you to give up what you apparently had. I just wanted the best for you, Jack. I never meant to hide Zoe from you. But it was the only way to make sure you were happy."

When she didn't say anything else, Jack spoke. "Am I allowed to say something now?" He chuckled, making her laugh, too. When she nodded, he continued. "Yes, I was with Kate. No, I didn't really love her. At first I thought I did, but then I realized she loved Sawyer more than me and that I loved you more than her and we ended things pretty soon. She went after Sawyer and I haven't heard from her since then. That was five years ago." He paused, arranging his toughts. "What I want to say is, you should have told me, Jules. I would've taken care of you two. We could have been a family much sooner."

"I know, Jack. But I did what I thought was best for all of us." She had tears in her eyes when she continued. "I know I made a mistake and I wish I could turn back time. Not just for Zoe, but for both of you. It breaks my heart to see you two getting along so well and I'm sorry you didn't have the chance to watch her grow up…"

Jack lifted up her chin with one finger, making her look into his eyes. "Hey, I can still watch her grow up. I'm not happy about what you did, Jules, but I won't let this keep us apart either. We're so good together and I want to see where this goes, don't you?"

She sighed deeply, "Of course I do."

"Good. Then how about we stop talking about the past and start looking into the future?" He leaned over, leaving feather-light kisses on her collarbone and neck. "I do want to be with you, Juliet." He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers while he spoke. "And I want us to be a real family. Not just with Zoe, but with more children, too."

Juliet leaned back, taken aback. "You want more children?" She asked astonished, not really sure she just imagined this.

"Yes." He nodded, "Don't you?"

"I haven't… thought about it…" But then again, it would be wonderful to have more children. She had always dreamed of three or four kids, a big house and a dog. But it had never been an option, until now.

Jack put his arms around Juliet, holding her tight. "Just think about it, Jules. Wouldn't it be wonderful to have a little brother or a sister for Zoe? We could move to Staten Island, living in a big house with a huge front porch and a garden. Zoe would be the big sister and I know she would love it." He smiled, remembering the picture she had shown him the other day.

Juliet warmed up to the idea and picturing herself with Jack, Zoe and some unborn children running around the house, she felt a sudden calmness coming over her. "I'd love that." She breathed and turned around in his embrace until she was face to face with him again. "How about we start right now?" She winked, leaving a quick peck on his lips.

"Start what?" He asked, confused at first. But then he put one and one together, and he thought he knew what was coming next.

"Adding members to our family?" She smiled, her hand caressing his bare chest under his t-shirt.

Jack's eyes lit up, he loved the idea. He grinned sheepishly, and before she knew what was going on, he had taken her into his arms and carried her to her bed, lowering her down very slowly. He looked into her eyes deeply, the most amazing blue eyes he had ever seen. He was amazed of the feelings he could see in those blue pools, he could read all emotions she was feeling and although it scared him a bit, it made him want to be with her forever even more. He would ask her to marry him, to spend the rest of her life with him. And somehow he was sure she'd say yes.

When he lowered himself onto the bed, he just took her hand and kissed it. "Let's make some babies."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Wait…" He said, stepping behind her while taking off the blindfold. "Open your eyes."

Juliet couldn't believe her eyes. This was amazing. She was at the _Milady's_, one of the most exclusive and expensive restaurants in whole New York City. The restaurant had a view all over the city and it had always been a dream of hers to eat there one day. This day, it seemed, was finally here.

"Do you like it?" Jack, who was smiling brightly, took her hand in his and caressed the back of it with his thumb.

She turned around, facing him. "Are you kidding? Of course I like it. Gee, I love it!" She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I don't know what to say." She said when she leaned back, gazing into his eyes.

"Then don't say anything. Just have dinner with me." He offered her his hand and followed the maitre d' to their table. After Jack had made sure Juliet sat, he circled the table to sit opposite of her. She was staring out the window into the beautiful night sky. The view was spectacular. "The view is amazing, isn't it?"

Juliet smiled, turning her head to look at him. "It is indeed." Sighing, she added. "This must cost a fortune. I can't believe we are actually here."

Jack reached out for her hand on the table, taking it into his. "Don't worry, I'm a spinal surgeon." He laughed, making her join him. When he continued, though, he was completely serious. "I want you to have a night which you will always remember." He leaned a bit forward, slightly kissing her hand. "So relax," He grinned, "enjoy our little time alone."

* * *

"Can I bring you anything else, Sir?" The maitre d' asked, taking their plates.

Jack looked at Juliet who was shaking her head. "No, thank you. That would be all for now." When the waiter was gone, Jack just looked at Juliet. She was so beautiful this evening. She was wearing a beautiful red cocktail dress, her hair was pulled up and a few strands were hanging loose. He couldn't believe she was actually his. Would actually be his after tonight… "You look incredible tonight."

"Thank you." She answered, smiling at him. "I'm having a wonderful time here with you, Jack." She placed her hand over his. "And I'm glad you invited me for dinner tonight."

He looked down at their hands together on the table. Her little hand, his big one. They matched perfectly, not just from the outside, but also from the inside. "I'm glad you accepted my invitation, Juliet. Because there is something I need to ask you…" Now or never, his head was shouting. So he got down on one knee and took her hand in his. "Juliet, I love you and I am grateful for every day I am allowed to spend with you. If not for the island, we never would have met and we wouldn't have our beautiful daughter. You and Zoe mean the world to me and I can't wait for us having some more children. I can't imagine being without you anymore and I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side." He paused, taking out a little box. And when he opened it, he finally popped the question. "Juliet, will you marry me?"

Juliet had tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe this was happening. Jack was actually asking her to marry him and she couldn't imagine anything more beautiful than being his wife and the mother of his children. So she didn't need time to think about it, because the answer was clear. "Yes." She said, "Yes, Jack, I will marry you." Jack beamed, obviously the happiest man on the planet at that moment. After he had put the ring on her finger, she was fast in his arms, kissing him for all he was worth.

Around them the other guests were clapping and the maitre d' was placing a bottle of champaign and two glasses on the table. "This one's on the house, Sir." He said, leaving the two lovebirds alone again.

When they broke apart, they put their foreheads together, both smiling from one ear to the other. "I can't believe I will be Mrs. Jack Shephard." Jules giggled, admiring her ring. "The ring is beautiful, Jack. I love it." She admitted, leaving a quick peck on his lips.

"And I love you." Jack answered, kissing her very sensually.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Alright everybody, here we are." Jack said, opening the door to a huge new house he had just bought.

"Awesome!" Zoe shouted, running past him to get to the rooms upstairs. "I'll go choose my new room." They heard her saying, but Jack and Juliet were occupied with their new additions to the family.

Juliet had just been released from the hospital where she gave birth to beautiful baby twins. She was holding baby Liam and Jack was holding baby Damien… "Jack, this is a beautiful house." She said while they were walking around the first floor. "Where did you find this?" She wanted to know.

"Oh well, I've known about this one for a while now… but the former owners just moved out yesterday and I wanted to wait until they were gone before I told you." He smiled, rocking Damien softly on his arm.

"It even has a huge backyard and a pool, mommy." Zoe said while she was coming down the stairs again. "Oh and I can't decide which room I want… can I have two until the boys are older?"

Jack and Juliet laughed. "Certainly not, missy!" Jack said. "The boys will need their space, too. Everyone gets his own room."

"Besides, I believe we have so many rooms we could probably have a playroom, too. So technically you'd have two rooms, then. As will the boys when they start to play. How does that sound?" Juliet looked at her daughter waiting for the reaction she was aiming for. And she got it.

"Yeah, that's pretty cool. So I won't have to clean up my room because everything's in the playroom, right?" Juliet looked at Jack, giggling. "That's even better, Thanks mom." She said, smiling from one ear to the other. "I'll go check out the pool."

"But be careful, baby!"

"I will."

Jack took Juliet's free hand and went upstairs with her and the boys. They looked at each of the rooms and there was so much space that they could easily add another two children, at least. Juliet smiled.

"Do you like it?" Jack wanted to know.

Juliet leaned over to give him a peck on the lips, smiling cheerfully.

"It's perfect," she answered.

And they all lived happily ever after.

**THE END**


End file.
